


Submit, Serve and Obey

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam can remember exactly how the three of them became what they are now." Sam has always felt the need to submit, but when it had started to threaten his resolve against saying yes he'd known he was playing a dangerous game. Only Castiel had saved him leading into something Sam had never thought possible. Oneshot BDSM slash. Castiel/Sam leading into Castiel/Sam/Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit, Serve and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kicking this idea about for a while now but finally decided to write it. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I am disclaiming, you see how it says disclaimer? Good.

Lying comfortably in bed, Sam can remember exactly how the three of them became what they are now. It had been after their disastrous assassination attempt on Lucifer in Carthage. Castiel had taken them back to Bobby's and had disappeared, leaving them to mourn the loss of Ellen and Jo in peace. Sam, Dean and Bobby had all been grateful for that in a way but Sam knew that both he and Dean would have preferred Cas to be there. The angel had been like a brother to them back then, of course now he was so much more to them both. Sam remembers how they had burnt the picture of all of them taken just before their mission began, not wanting to but knowing that they had to in case the two deceased hunters were holding on to it in death. None of them wanted to have to vanquish vengeful spirits that were once their friends. The knowledge didn't make it any easier. Sam had excused himself to his room quickly after that, unable to stand being with the other two in the circumstances. He had not expected Castiel to be waiting in his room for him.

_-Flashback-_

_Castiel was sat on the bed as he entered the room but stood up when he closed the door. Sam blinked in surprise, running a hand through his hair in confusion._

" _Cas? I thought you had-"_

" _You were tempted weren't you?" the angel interrupted his blue eyes piercing through the younger Winchester brother as if daring him to lie, almost a threat with their intensity. Sam shivered a little under the unrelenting stare. He couldn't deny that the intimidation was working and that was anything but good for him right now._

" _By what?" he asked evasively, making his way over to the small dresser in the corner. Cas stepped in front of him and blocked his path._

" _Do not try to avoid me. You know what I am talking about," he said darkly, his gaze was still fixed on Sam and the human made a point of not meeting his eyes as his stomach clenched a little. He really wished Cas would stop looking at him like that whilst speaking in such a_ _powerful_ _tone of voice. It was fucking with his mind. As if he needed reminding of just how sick in the head he really was. Cas didn't seem to notice as he continued what he was saying, tone not wavering in the slightest. "Lucifer. Saying yes. What I do not understand is why. You told both your brother and I that you were tempted only by power. Yet when Dean told me what happened he mentioned Lucifer did not try to entice you with power but with your similarities instead. Explain to me then, why you were still tempted." Sam just shook his head in denial. He wasn't going to discuss this; he refused to admit it to himself half the time. There was no way in hell he was going to confess himself to Cas of all people. He felt the angel's eyes narrow and focus on him even more (if that was even possible) and he had to refrain from letting out a groan at the sheer authority of that unyielding scrutiny, wishing Castiel would just leave him the fuck alone. "Do not lie or try to refuse me Samuel." The words were a warning and Sam's eyes flickered up to meet Cas' briefly. It was a foolish action given the situation but Sam hadn't really thought it through so he wasn't too surprised when he found himself unable to look away. His stomach clenched that bit more and heat spread through his body as hazel met blue and he knew, right then, he was screwed._

" _It was nothing," he muttered hopelessly. "Just a fleeting mistake. It was gone before it barely started." A lie. A huge one but Sam just hoped it was enough. He really didn't want to let drop just how much he was tempted by those who practically oozed authority, didn't want to admit how his brain shrieked submit, obey, and serve when he was in their presence. (And he really wanted Cas to leave right the fuck now because he really didn't want to have to be fighting that urge in the current situation, particularly when it came to one of his brother's closest friends.)_

" _I thought I told you that lying was not an option," the angel growled and damn did Sam's brain shriek even louder at his tone._

_**Submit.** _

" _I will not leave until you have explained the truth to me."_

_**Obey.** _

" _You have no choice but to tell me Sam."_

_**Serve…** _

_He lost it then, vision blurring to the blue of Castiel's eyes as he sank to his knees. Head spinning as they refocused on the angel's face a moment later. Cas gasped as he fell, reacting just in time to steady him before his knees gave out from the force of the sudden impact of his drop and he fell forward. Sam hung his head, staring at the floor between them while, crouched in front of him, the angel took in a deep breath. A moment later a gentle hand coaxed his chin back up so he was looking at Castiel again. He went to speak but Sam beat him to it. Keeping his voice quiet and docile; dominants he'd been with before had always seemed to like that._

" _I told you and Dean it would be power but I didn't mean it would be the offer of power for myself." Castiel frowned at him in confusion so he continued; voice practically a whisper and whole body tense with the fear of rejection. "It's the power others have over me that's the temptation and Lucifer…he had that whole town under his control and it was so difficult to resist, knowing that one word would be all it took for him to have all that control over me." The angel's eyes widened in surprise and Sam looked up at him beseechingly. "Please don't hate me for that." The blue orbs softened at his pleading and Castiel let out a sigh._

" _I do not hate you Sam." A soft sob of relief fell from Sam's lips and he practically collapsed into Castiel again as his body relaxed at the acceptance, barely registering the soft touch of Cas' hands absent-mindedly stroking his hair to soothe him. "But we must find a way to prevent the temptation of obedience causing you to submit to Lucifer."_

" _Yes…" And Sam really didn't want to admit how difficult it was not to add 'Master' on the end of that sentence._

_-End Flashback-_

Needless to say the first thing Cas had done after making sure he was alright and leaving him to his rest was tell Dean every little thing about their conversation, no details spared. Nor does it really need mentioning that Dean had reacted in a mixture of shock, disbelief and outright rage when he had recognised what Sam had told the angel for what it really was. The conversation (more like argument) that had then followed (and Bobby had thankfully gone out to avoid) had been anything but comfortable for Sam, particularly when Dean demanded to know exactly how far Sam had gone with it in the past. Which was pretty far down the line although never as far as he wanted; none of the doms he had met were as extreme as he had wanted, mainly because what he wanted was particularly rare and incredibly extreme. (He hadn't told Dean that though. He hadn't thought it would be worth Dean busting a gut over seen as his brother was already pitching a fit over him just being a sub.) Eventually, with full understanding now all had been revealed, Cas had finally intervened and calmed Dean down. Sam hadn't missed the very pointed look the angel had aimed at him after he had done so though. It told Sam in no uncertain terms that they would be discussing exactly what his behaviour towards Castiel during their conversation meant. Privately. Sam hadn't been able to hold back a shiver in both fear and anticipation at the thought, not to mention a little bit of surprise at Castiel's understanding. It seemed the angel was becoming a little more streetwise.

The talk happened a few days later while Dean was out getting supplies with Bobby. The brothers had hardly spoken in that time, although Sam wasn't quite sure why that was at first but slowing started to see it as a form of rejection. So, after being isolated, the younger Winchester had been almost thankful when Cas had come to talk to him.

_-Flashback-_

_Sam was sitting on the sofa when the familiar sound of fluttering wings alerted him of Castiel's arrival. Immediately he looked around to find the angel, finding him stood in the doorway with a blank expression on his face. Wordlessly he walked over and sat beside the human, Sam's eyes following his every move._

" _So…" Sam prompted nervously._

" _You were displaying sexual submission to me when you fell to your knees," Cas said quietly. It wasn't a question but Sam felt the need to answer him anyway and nodded._

" _Yes." The urge to add 'Master' on the end was back again but he supressed it. This was serious and he needed to be in the right frame of mind for this conversation no matter how hard it was. No pun intended. "Well, to an extent I was."_

" _To an extent?" Castiel repeated with a small frown. Sam recognised it for the bewilderment it was and gave him a weak smile, looking down at the floor._

" _I-I'm not your average submissive Cas," he admitted uncomfortably. "I want…more than that. For me, it's not just sexual. I don't know why, maybe it's the way Dean and I were brought up, but it's day to day life as well. 24/7. So when you were practically ordering me to tell you-" He broke off suddenly unable to continue, not sure why he could tell Cas all this when he normally didn't even have the strength to let himself recognise it for what it was._

" _You are an extremist? You wish to be your dominant's willing slave and do what they wish and want that alone?" Castiel pressed gently. Sam let out a deep calming breath before answering._

" _Yeah," he replied before his head snapped up and he stared at the angel beside him. "How would you know that? Dean and I never mentioned anything that far when we were arguing." Castiel let out a small sigh._

" _I researched further into the details of what I gathered from yours and Dean's conversation in order to see how to prevent this from causing you to say yes to Lucifer. I needed to know how far your will to submit could and would go," he explained, his eyes fixed on Sam's own determinedly. "Though I did not foresee how extreme your desire to submit would be despite my study. What you want is very unusual according to what I found."_

" _I know," Sam admitted, biting his lip and going to look away again. Castiel stopped him with a gentle but firm hand gripping his chin._

" _Draw up a contract. Between us." Sam's eyes widened in shock._

" _Wh-what?" he stammered, not quite believing what he was hearing._

" _Draw up a contract," Castiel repeated simply. "Your submission is…appealing to me. A fourteen day contract to start as a tester, write it to your ideals. If it is successful we will write up one for a longer period of time."_

" _But-" Sam began in disbelief. Castiel cut across him swiftly._

" _I want your submission Sam and, from your reactions, I know you crave my dominance. If we find we do not like it we will not continue, until then I see it as a good solution to your issues with Lucifer that… gives us both pleasure." They both fell silent after that for a few minutes before Sam nodded. Cas was right, Sam had been craving submission to the angel since their original conversation, and he couldn't see any logical argument. Plus if Cas only wanted a two week length contract to start it would give them an idea of exactly what they were letting themselves in for. A small smile flitted across his lips and Castiel let go of his chin._

" _Yes Master."_

_-End Flashback-_

Bobby and Dean had come back about 20 minutes later and Sam had disappeared up to his room not long after that, leaving Cas to talk to Dean and Bobby. An hour later he had written up the requested fourteen day contract, cringing slightly at how few limits he had stated considering he had opted for 24/7 slavery; scat play, watersports and public humiliation. All things he doubted Cas would put him through anyway. He had folded it carefully and hidden it in one of his drawers, resolving to call Cas and implement it later. He had, however, realised an important issue in making the contract valid; they needed a witness and he really hadn't been looking forward to that part of the deal.

He had gone downstairs after hiding the contract, surprised when he'd found Cas and Bobby sitting at one of the tables, Dean nowhere to be seen. When he had asked Bobby had told him Dean was working on a car in the yard before changing the subject entirely. Bobby was going to be their witness, Cas had told him, and Dean wasn't going to be told unless they decided to extend their contract. Sam had been surprised but accepting at the time. Although when Cas told him to bring down the contract he had been nervous. Within twenty minutes of him finishing the contract and first coming down the stairs it had been signed and he had become Castiel's willing slave, Dean none the wiser. It had been so quick it had been enough to make Sam's head spin and, when Castiel had snapped the inconspicuous (so Dean wouldn't notice) gold chain they were going to use instead of a collar around his neck, he had felt ready to faint. Cas hadn't wasted any time at all before setting some ground rules either; in public he still called him Castiel or Cas but the rest of the time he would address him as Master, if he had no orders from Cas and/or Cas wasn't there he would act the same as he always had as long as it fit in with the rules of the contract and many more things that Sam had stored in his memory obediently. After that Cas had asked Bobby to keep the contract somewhere safe and led Sam back to his room firmly and Sam had let him lead just as he was supposed to, slipping into subspace easily in the angel's grasp. They hadn't come back downstairs until it was time for dinner but, despite what Bobby's gaze implied he thought, they hadn't done anything sexual. Dinner had also been slightly awkward at first that evening as Sam tried to judge how Cas wanted him to behave without asking. However, the angel had somehow managed to tell him through eye contact and body language and he had soon relaxed, feeling freer than he had in months. He supposed it was ironic really; he only felt free in slavery.

They had already been in the contract for three days before, on the fourth day, Castiel had initiated the sexual side of their new relationship further than a few kisses and Sam had been desperate by that point. Pleased when Cas had finally allowed it despite the lack of warning.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a little past eleven at night and Sam was comfortably lying next to Cas on his bed, head rested on the angel's chest while his master's hand ran through his hair. They were both fully clothed, although Castiel's trench coat, suit jacket and tie had been removed and were carefully folded on the chair by the dresser. Neither of them wearing shoes or socks. It was peaceful and Sam had started to doze a little, basking in attention as he relaxed. He was so calm that he wasn't ready for when Castiel suddenly rolled over to on top of him, straddling his thighs. Sam's eyes snapped open as he accidentally let out a surprised sound until Castiel's hand covered his mouth. He blinked at his dominant then, uncertain but excited at the same time, wondering what he was intending to do._

" _I want to try something," the angel murmured into his ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin. Sam bit back a soft groan, hardly daring to hope. "And you're going to let me do it, aren't you Sam?"_

" _Y-yes," the Winchester gasped back, the words surging through him like fire and turning him on immediately. Castiel growled and pulled back slightly so their eyes met and Sam almost lost it there and then._

" _Yes what?" he asked warningly as he slowly undid Sam's shirt, yanking it off roughly when the buttons were undone and carelessly throwing it aside. Sam's eyes widened when he realised what he had done wrong, sitting up a little to make it easier for Cas as the angel removed his under shirt. It was thrown into a pile with his shirt but Sam was too out of it to know where that was._

" _Yes Master," he corrected breathlessly. Cas smiled at him then, pinching one of his nipples. Sam arched his back at little at the sensation; painful but with that addictive spike of pleasure he found impossible to resist. "Master…"_

" _Tell me what I should do to you Sam," Castiel ordered quietly, removing his own shirt and disposing of it as he had done with Sam's._

" _Anything you want." The answer was automatic; he didn't even have to think before he replied with it. Their contract stated he belonged to Cas so, in essence, his dominant could pretty much do anything he wanted unless it was in Sam's limits or Sam used his safe word._

" _Anything?" Castiel repeated thoughtfully, running a hand down Sam's exposed chest and pressing him back down on the mattress. The Winchester lied down willingly and looked up at him with wide eyes. "What if…I want to strangle you?" His hands flew up to Sam's neck and squeezed tightly, cutting off his air supply only lightly but enough for Sam to let out a choked sound._

" _Then strangle me," Sam whispered, licking his lips in a mixture of nerves and exhilaration, even more turned on at the thought of the danger. Cas watched him for a brief second then squeezed his windpipe again with a bit more force._

" _I could kill you," he murmured, leaning in closer so their lips were just inches apart. "And you would let me."_

" _Yes…Master please…"_

" _Please what?" Castiel asked dangerously. "Kill you? Kiss you? Fuck you? Use you like the little bitch you are?" And damn it Sam didn't know where Cas had learnt all this from, the angel had never really been what Sam had thought of as a sexual being – especially seen as Dean had told him about the strip club fiasco, but he definitely knew Cas was being all kinds of hot right now and he wouldn't ever be questioning his sexual prowess again._

" _I-" Castiel squeezed his throat a little tighter with a smirk, cutting off his speech, before loosening his fingers again._

" _Only it doesn't matter what you're begging for does it Samuel because I'm the only one who gets to decide what happens to you. Begging won't make the slightest bit of difference," his master continued before rolling his hips in a downwards motion, pressing their erections together through their restrictive clothing and Sam's jeans felt way too tight as he followed the motion with a moan, thrusting upwards for more friction. One of the hands around his throat moved to his hips, pressing them back down into the mattress. The order was clear; don't move. He couldn't help the soft keening noise from his throat in his disappointment. God, he was so far gone and they weren't even naked yet, but it felt so fucking_ _ **good**_ _. "You're so beautiful like this Sam," Castiel whispered into his ear, teeth scraping the soft flesh of the lobe as he spoke. "And only I get to see it."_

" _Only you," Sam gasped out in agreement as the angel began slowly kissing down his neck, tilting his head back to give him easier access. He felt confident fingers undo the button and zipper of his jeans and forced himself to stay still, obeying Cas' previous order like he knew he should. A second later Castiel moved off of him and he let out a whine of dissatisfaction, quickly silenced by a pointed look from those bright blue eyes. He watched, wide eyed, as Cas pulled his jeans off, moving his hips up to help only when Cas prompted and after laying still and unmoving compliantly. His boxers were removed in a similar manner and he couldn't help but feel vulnerable under Castiel's possessive gaze; naked and exposed while his master was still half clothed. He didn't need to worry for too long before Cas began to remove the last of his clothes slowly, neatly folding them and putting them with his trench coat so calmly Sam knew he was doing it to tease him. He let out a whimper when Cas finally returned to the bed, parting his thighs and kneeling between them, pressing their bodies together obscenely; skin against skin and Sam's brain felt like it had turned to mush at the contact._

" _I think you've always wanted me like this," Cas told him quietly, gently taking each of Sam's wrists and pressing them together on the mattress above his head. "Ever since you met me and knew what I was. I would even go as far as to say you needed it. What I don't understand is why you never allowed yourself to try and get it. So tell me."_

" _I didn't think you would understand," Sam replied obediently, breathless as Cas held his wrists with one hand and slid the other down his chest to press lightly on his stomach, tongue now tracing around one of his nipples. "You understood so little and-" He broke off with a gasp when Castiel nipped at the tender flesh he had been circling. He felt the angel's lips pull into a smirk before he carried on his explanation, knowing it was what Castiel wanted him to do. His master moved on to his other nipple and he couldn't help but tense a little, knowing what would happen. "I thought it would be wrong. You're an angel and I'm an abomination. You said as much yourself." Even though he was expecting it he still let out a groan at the pain when Castiel bit at his tender flesh, sharper this time._

" _You are not an abomination," he growled before soothing the bite mark with his tongue. "I was wrong and you should not have listened to my foolishness."_

" _I'm sorry Master," Sam panted as Castiel moved lower, both hands moving to Sam's hips and tongue briefly swirling around and dipping into his belly button before trailing down further. Sam was fleetingly thankful that Cas was holding him down so he didn't arch into the touch and disobey his previous orders but was soon distracted when shocking heat encompassed his erection and he threw his head back, eyes glazing over in pleasure as he realised it was Castiel's mouth when that skilful tongue swirled around the head. "Oh fuck." He was so lost that he barely noticed when two well lubed fingers were gently pressed into him, despite the slight pain that should have alerted him to their entrance. It wasn't until Castiel began to scissor them he realised, hips thrusting upwards helplessly as they hit his prostate. "Master…" Cas drew back his mouth from Sam's erection at that with a warning look that made Sam whimper before adding a third finger, slowly thrusting them in and out and watching with lust filled eyes. The human let out a choked moan, forcing his hips to stay still with all his will power as he submitted to the pleasure._

" _Spread your legs wider," Castiel ordered, voice barely a murmur but Sam still heard him, obeying without conscious thought. The fingers in him crooked slightly and he cried out in pleasure before biting down on his bottom lip as they slid out, leaving him feeling empty. He couldn't help the small sob that fell from his lips at the loss, even as Cas' hands kneaded his thighs so they were further apart. He wanted more, needed it, had to have- Castiel thrust into him smoothly without warning and he gasped at the new intrusion, the new sensation jolting through him and leaving him breathless. His hands flew forward without his consent, clutching at Castiel's back and the angel allowed him a few more seconds to adjust before moving; gentle at first but growing steadily rougher as Castiel increased his speed, hitting Sam's prostate again and again until the human's eyes rolled back with pleasure. Sam could hear himself moaning, hoped that Castiel had soundproofed the room for the briefest of moments before forgetting to care, losing himself completely in the sensation. Forgetting everything except a few words and repeating them between moans._

" _Master, please, Master, Master,_ _ **Master**_ _," cried out again and again and Cas was going to have to never stop, keep him here for the rest of his life; fuck him continuously every day until he died from the bliss because that was all he was good for anymore. "Please…" He needed release so badly, the pleasure almost painful as Castiel thrust into him impossibly harder, whispering filth into his ear until he finally gave Sam the order he wanted to hear._

" _Come for me Sam, show me just how much you belong to me." And Sam was gone, lost in the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life, only briefly aware of Castiel following him into ecstasy._

_-End Flashback-_

They hadn't turned back after that and Sam was thankful for it, especially when Cas assured him that the room had been completely soundproofed and that Dean would be none the wiser. They had fallen into bed with each other for the next few nights as if they always had been together; master and slave for years rather than a few days. It hadn't been difficult for Sam to decide the morning after they first had sex he wanted a longer contract. Castiel had been the dominant he had always wanted but had never been able to find, hidden in plain sight. Plus it didn't hurt that, considering he'd been a virgin before, Cas was amazing in bed and seemed insatiable with his desire. Sam put it down to him being an angel.

Things became more difficult when, on the 13th day of their contract, Dean found a minor hunt he wanted to go on to get their minds off Lucifer though. Cas had insisted on coming along, even when Dean had made it clear he didn't want him to, making things awkward when Dean had finally relented and the three of them had packed themselves into the impala for the couple of hours drive ahead. Sam had sat in the passenger seat like usual and Castiel had sat behind him, one of his hands just out of sight of Dean's rear view mirror and his fingers gently slipped through the gold chain around Sam's neck. The younger Winchester knew he was going to ask for a proper collar when they renewed the contract. As nice as the chain was he wanted people to know he was owned by the angel and see Castiel's claim on him even at just a glance.

When they had arrived at their destination the hunt had gone extremely well; turning out to be a simple salt and burn case, nothing too strenuous and no one getting injured. It seemed to put Dean in a bad mood though and, when they had arrived back at the motel room they had booked he had gone straight in the shower, got changed and mumbled something about a bar before leaving with a slam of the motel door. Sam and Castiel had merely blinked in surprise at his sudden departure, not really quite understanding his motivation for being in such a bad mood. They had made the most of the time though, relaxing on one of the three queen sized beds and watching the crappy motel TV for a few hours, just pleased to spend some time alone together. Sam had still been surprised at how easy it was for them to be so comfortable in what was admitted a very couple like way after such a short period of time then but he had no complaints. It was nice and not everything about his submission was sexual, just letting Castiel position him as they watched the TV was enough to keep him happy and relaxed. After a while though Castiel had become bored, gently running his hands down Sam's right side, the other pressed against him as Sam's head rested against his chest. The Winchester had smiled at the contact, knowing what Cas wanted without any words being said and automatically moved to do as he was asked.

_-Flashback-_

_Pulling away slightly from Castiel's chest Sam looked up, pressing a light kiss to his master's lips, the slightest hint of tongue slipping between them before he moved away again, sitting cross legged at the end of the bed. Cas rolled his eyes at him before sitting up, swinging his legs around to the side so he was sat on the edge. Sam quickly moved forward to beside him before sliding off the bed and to his knees between the angel's parted legs, looking up for permission. Castiel smiled down at him encouragingly._

" _You're allowed," he murmured, caressing one of Sam's cheeks with gentle fingers. Sam's lips parted for a moment and two of the fingers were pressed to his mouth softly. He kissed them before Castiel drew them away, the sub's eyelids fluttering for the briefest of moments._

" _Thank you Master," he breathed, hands carefully moving up Castiel's legs and to the button of his trousers, undoing it and the zipper with ease. Cas lifted his hips up a little so Sam could pull both them and his boxers down, exposing his growing erection. The human's eyes widened a little at the sight. He could never help but be amazed when Castiel allowed him to do this. It felt like a privilege almost. Tentatively he let his tongue flick out a lap at the tip, the taste of pre come exploding in his mouth as Castiel let out a small groan above him._

" _Get on with it Sam," the angel growled out through gritted teeth. Immediately Sam moved one hand to grip at the base, eager to obey, and licked down the underside of his master's erection before taking it into his mouth. Cas' hips bucked up slightly and Sam let out a moan as Castiel forced himself further, almost hitting the back of his throat. The human hollowed his cheeks quickly, bobbing his head as he swirled his tongue around the head. A soft gasp came from the man above him, a hand sliding into his brunette locks and tightening possessively with another thrust. Sam let out a hum of contentment, knowing the vibrations would feel good for his master. It had the desired effect and Castiel let out another moan, fingers jerking in his hair and pulling his head back a little. Sam's hazel eyes flickered up to meet the blue orbs of the angel questioningly and Castiel smirked at back at him._

" _Relax your throat." Sam submitted instantly holding in a whimper because he could hardly believe he was that lucky, that Cas was going to give him that. The hands in his hair pulled him forward again as Castiel thrust into his mouth and his erection hit the back of Sam's throat again and God that was hot; his master fucking in and out of his mouth, using him so well and Sam was going to come in his pants just from that because it was so damn good, not being able to do anything but take it, his mind screaming his master's name again and again while his mouth was full and doing exactly what it should be._

_And then Dean walked in and it all went to hell._

_-End Flashback-_

It was pretty safe to say that it hadn't been one of Sam's finest moments. Getting caught giving someone a blow job by his brother would have been awkward enough. Getting caught giving his brother's angelic best friend a blow job and Dean pointing a gun at said best friend was even more awkward. In fact, awkward wasn't even strong enough to describe it. He had managed to pull out of Cas' grasp pretty quick at Dean's disbelieving shout of 'What the fucking hell?' but the damage had obviously already been done and Dean had been glaring at Cas, gun pointed at the angel's forehead before Sam could do anything else. It seemed that even Castiel being the angel who had raised Dean from hell and fallen from grace for him didn't protect the guy from Dean's rage when it came to fucking Dean's little brother.

Sam hadn't been impressed to say the least. Nor had Dean when Sam had stood in front of Dean's aim at Cas and told him, voice rough from the blow job Dean had interrupted, to back the fuck off and that gun would do shit all anyway as Cas had hurriedly made himself decent.

The resulting argument had been anything but pretty; Dean ripping into both him and Cas and them giving as good as they got. When Sam had ultimately lost his voice from shouting, however, Castiel had decided enough was enough and blew the lights in his anger, throwing them into darkness until he managed to fix them again with his floundering grace. Sam had been even more furious at that, glaring at Dean angrily even though he couldn't speak. Cas had taken charge of the situation straight after, which Sam couldn't help but melt into even when Dean pointedly gave him heated looks of disapproval. Eventually though Dean agreed they would talk in the next day if Sam's voice was any better and, despite the eldest Winchester's protests, Castiel had stayed in Sam's bed that night while the two humans slept, watching over him intently.

The next morning had been unsurprisingly tense and Sam's voice, although still rough, had returned enough for them to talk. Sam had almost been disappointed at that, hating the fact Dean could ruin what Sam had decided was the perfect relationship for him if the conversation went the wrong way.

_-Flashback-_

_They were sat in a triangular shape on two of the beds, Castiel and Sam on one facing Dean who sat opposite them on the other. All three of them were silent for a minute until Dean spoke up, expression showing nothing but distaste._

" _So, care to explain to me exactly how this all started?" he asked coldly. Sam flinched a little at his tone but Cas' face remained unreadable and he merely pressed a soothing hand to the back of Sam's neck, fingers brushing against the golden chain that marked Sam as his._

" _Sam and I drew up a fourteen day contract a little after Sam explained to me, and I explained to you, the temptation he felt in Lucifer's presence. It was a solution I suggested and Sam agreed to; we would explore the possibility of a dominant and submissive relationship between us," the angel explained, voice as cool as Dean's as he spoke. "We did not become sexual until the fourth day of our contract. Today is the fourteenth and last day unless_ _ **we**_ _choose to renew it." The implication in his words was clear; Dean didn't get a say in this. Sam guiltily felt thankful for it even though his brother's eyes narrowed at Castiel's statement._

" _So why the fuck wasn't I told about this?" Dean demanded. "Were you actually gonna tell me Sammy?" Sam bit his lip and automatically looked to Cas to see if he could answer, presuming that now Dean knew of their contract he would be expected to act within the stated rules, the angel gave his slight nod of the head with the smallest of smiles and Sam returned his gaze to his brother. Dean didn't look pleased._

" _We were going to tell you if we decided to make it more long term," he said truthfully. Dean shook his head in disbelief._

" _And if you didn't I just wasn't going to know?" he asked. "Jesus Christ Sammy, I think I had the right to know." Sam felt Castiel tense beside him as Dean spoke and leant against the angel lightly, hoping he wouldn't say anything too damaging._

" _And who gives you that right?" Cas snapped. "Just because you are siblings does not automatically give you any entitlement to know everything about Sam's private life. Who he wishes to give and submit himself to is none of your business."_

" _It is when we're in the middle of the start of a fucking apocalypse," Dean shot back angrily before turning back to Sam. "Besides, don't you think that I might have wanted to protect you from this shit?" Sam frowned at him._

" _Protect me?" he repeated in disbelief, voice raising as he continued talking. "You can't protect me from who I am Dean! I am a sub, an extreme sub. I_ _ **need**_ _to be in this kind of relationship. It's difficult for me to deal if I'm not. Don't you get that? Why do you think I'm normally such a fucking mess when we're stuck on the road, or why I never chase skirts with you? Because that stops-"_

" _Sam," Cas interrupted in a quiet voice, an arm sliding around his waist. "No more." Sam shut up immediately with a shudder, not realising how tense he had become until he relaxed into the angel's hold. He saw Dean's eyes watching his movement intently, clearly still processing what he had said._

" _Fine," he announced a minute later and Sam stared at him in shock. "If that's what you need then fine but I have some conditions."_

_-End Flashback-_

Deans 'conditions' as it were had freaked Sam out big time. There was no denying it. Dean had wanted to know exactly what was going on between them; anything new or old, extreme or no. He had also insisted he sat in on one session between them so he knew exactly how they worked. That had been the one to freak Sam out because he didn't understand why the hell Dean would want to watch _that_ , he knew that people called them erotically co-dependent but that was seriously weird even for them. Only Cas had said yes before he could do anything and he hadn't wanted to let Cas down.

Now, he knows that if he'd said no back then he would have been a bit of an idiot but that isn't the point.

So they'd all sat together and wrote up the new contract to replace the old one; a yearlong period this time around. If Dean had been shocked by the few limits Sam had put on the contract before, now torn up and thrown in the bin, hadn't commented but Sam hadn't really expected him to given the circumstances. When the replacement was written out, with pretty much the same terms just a longer duration, they all signed it; Castiel and Sam as dom and sub and Dean as their witness. Sam had guessed that was Dean's form of blessing despite his distaste at the time and had been thankful for it. His older brother had, and always would be, important to him.

Of course, that particular contract was scrapped and replaced not even a fortnight after it was written and all because of Dean's seemingly weird request to watch him and Cas in the bedroom.

_-Flashback-_

_As soon as the new contract had been completed and signed Castiel stood up and sat where he had been when Dean had walked in on them, giving Sam a pointed look that made the human's eyes widen in surprise. He opened his mouth for a second, as if to question his master, then thought better of it and kept quiet. He just really hoped Cas knew what he was doing. Dean frowned at them when Sam moved over to the angel, looking uncertain when his younger brother sank to his knees at Cas' feet._

" _You said you wanted to watch one of our sessions," Castiel explained as he ran a gentle hand through Sam's hair. He got the hint straight away and began to remove his master's trousers and boxers like before as he continued to talk to Dean. "I believe the expression is no time like the present?" Sam knew without looking that Dean was gaping at Castiel like a fish out of water at his words, focusing fully on his task as he took Cas into his mouth. He heard Dean let out a gasp behind him and only just refrained from rolling his eyes. His brother was such an idiot at times, after all Dean had been the one to request this. Castiel seemed to notice Sam's distraction at his brother's presence, something Sam thought was understandable but his master clearly didn't, and gave a slight tug on his hair as a warning. Sam let out a soft sound of understanding before sucking a little harder as he bobbed his head to take in more of the angel's now fully grown erection. He had to admit it was more difficult knowing his brother was watching, as if subspace was just out of his reach. He didn't like that very much. He was grateful when Castiel noticed his discomfort, gently pulling him away from his exposed crotch and looking into to his eyes. After a moment of scrutiny he shook his head slightly and gestured for Sam to sit on the bed._

" _This isn't working," he stated simply, turning to Dean and pulling back up his trousers and underwear while Sam did as he was told. The elder Winchester, who was still watching uncomfortably, frowned._

" _What?" he questioned slowly, sounding confused._

" _Sam is on edge and not enjoying himself," Castiel explained calmly, looping an arm around Sam and pulling him in so the Winchester was closer to him. "It's my responsibility as his dominant to make sure he's alright with what were are doing. He isn't so we need to rethink this." A smile tugged on to Sam's lips at that. He loved that Castiel took care of him and knew when things were wrong with him. Dean let out a sigh and glanced between the two of them, a brief flicker of some unreadable emotion in his eyes before he replied._

" _Look, we're all uncomfortable but-"_

" _You are not the one losing yourself in another's will Dean. Do not say it is something we will have to 'get over'. We will deal with it but we will not just work through it," Cas cut in obviously having predicted what he was going to say and sounding annoyed. Dean nodded stiffly and looked over at Sam._

" _Sammy?"_

" _Cas is right Dean, I'm sorry but this is weirding me out dude," he admitted. "I can't relax when you're watching. It makes me nervous."_

" _Then what do you suggest 'cause I ain't backing out of this."_

_-End Flashback-_

The following discussion had been long and tiring but eventually they had agreed that it would be better if, rather than Dean sitting in on one of their 'sex sessions' as the elder Winchester called them, they would film it instead. Sam hadn't exactly been thrilled with the idea but it was a fair enough compromise and it had meant he wouldn't be distracted by Dean's presence either. He trusted Castiel's judgement though and had decided to just pretend it wasn't an issue to make himself feel better. It hadn't worked all that well because he knew who was going to watch it but he it hadn't stopped him from going into subspace when they did the recording and the sex itself was still mind-blowing. He didn't even see the finished product in any form – not even as a disc or tape. Castiel had somehow got it to Dean without him even noticing and, considering he was extra jumpy about it that was quite an achievement. He could tell almost immediately when Dean had watched it though. It was in the way Dean's eyes followed him around the room more than usual and his expression became more of a glare than anything else when Castiel was with him. Sam took it as confirmation that his elder brother clearly hadn't liked what he'd seen (not much of a surprise) and was kicking himself over not fighting against their new contract. After a few days he had confided in Cas about how Dean's clear dislike was making him feel like Dean was regretting accepting their relationship. He hadn't heard the subsequent 'talk' Cas had then had with his brother but somehow he'd known he would never have wanted to.

Things just got more awkward than ever after that; it wasn't just Dean glaring anymore. What Sam had once jokingly called eye fucking between them was now like a fight of dominance and Sam had begun to really hate it when those blue eyes met Dean's green ones. He'd felt like he'd shattered their friendship over this and, really, he had. Well, now he knows he really hasn't but back then the real reason they were arguing just hadn't even crossed his mind, let alone registered.

Sam had found out by accident that his master and his elder sibling didn't just glare at each other by stumbling in on one of their full on fights by accident. It had been a terrifying experience; Cas had been holding Dean against the wall by his collar and growling out words too low for Sam to hear. It had been Dean who had noticed his presence first and Sam had timidly cleared his throat so Castiel would realise as well. The angel had let go of Dean immediately and gone over to him, looking hurt when Sam flinched back a little. Cas had calmed him down easily enough though but Sam hadn't missed the smug look on Dean's face at his initial reaction. It had hurt, seeing that expression, and he couldn't understand why Dean disliked his relationship with Castiel that much.

It was four days later that he learned the reason why.

_-Flashback-_

_Sam walked along the line of motel rooms slowly, keeping his eyes open for anyone who might be a threat to him as he approached the one he, Dean and Cas were staying in. He'd popped out on a supply run at the shop down the street, leaving Dean and Cas to do some research on the hunt they were currently doing. Dean had insisted they go on another normal hunt, at least until they got any new leads on what to do about the apocalypse, and both Sam and Cas had eventually agreed. The case didn't seem to be too difficult anyway and it was better than sitting around twiddling their thumbs._

_As he got closer to their motel room though he could distinctly hear raised voices and bit his lip when he recognised one of the voices as Dean's. He couldn't hear what they were saying yet but it wasn't difficult for Sam to identify. He'd lived with Dean most of his life – he knew what he sounded like when he was angry. He quickened his pace a little until he was outside the door, getting his key out ready to go in until he actually_ _**listened** _ _to what was being said. It wasn't what he was expecting._

" _How many times must I tell you I am not going to hand Sam over to you Dean? He is contracted to me and, unless he wants the contract ended, we will be abiding by it until the date it ends itself!" Sam frowned and paused at the anger in Cas' voice, shocked that Dean was still pushing to break them apart._

" _He's my brother and-"_

" _You say that so often when you force this argument but this isn't really about you fulfilling your role as the protective older brother," Cas interrupted sharply. "Do you honestly think I haven't noticed that? I may not be the best at understanding human body language and tone but I've been learning."_

" _What are you trying to imply Cas?"_

" _I think you know full well what I am implying Dean and you are too late for that now." Sam's frown deepened in confusion, not understanding what Cas meant. Dean clearly did though and his reaction made Sam flinch slightly away from the door without thinking._

" _You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted furiously. Sam pressed himself closer to the door again quietly. He couldn't help but feel dismayed by their argument; it seemed he was always the causing disagreement between the two for some reason. "I've taken care of him since I was four fucking years old and-"_

" _I'm extraordinary grateful but Sam has made his choice," Castiel cut in calmly. "He is mine to care for now."_

" _Not if he doesn't want to be anymore," Dean hissed back viciously and behind the door Sam blinked uncertainly. What the hell was Dean getting at?_

" _What do you intend to do Dean?" the angel asked coolly. "Convince him an incestuous relationship with you, which is against your human laws, is a better option for him? He is happy with me. Perhaps you should just curb your lust by watching that DVD you insisted on receiving as one of your 'conditions' like you usually do." Sam lost his balance in shock at the revelation of the real reason for Dean's behaviour and the door swung open causing him to tumble into the room between the other two with a yelp. They both stared at him in surprise and an awkward silence filled the room._

" _I see... you were eavesdropping on us?" Cas asked calmly after a moment. Sam swallowed in response and shakily got to his feet, avoiding both their eyes._

" _I didn't mean to I just-"_

" _Excuses don't really interest me right now Samuel," Castiel interrupted simply. The use of his full name made Sam flinch – his master only used that when he was angry._

" _I'm sorry, Master," he said quietly, hanging his head miserably._

" _So you should be," Cas told him gripping his chin and pushing it up so Sam had to meet his eyes. "Although I suppose that now we may finally be able to find out your choice rather than continuing this useless squabbling." Sam's eyes widened and flickered over to where Dean was standing and watching them with a guilty expression on his face._

" _Choice?" Sam repeated, tongue flicking out to lick his lips nervously._

" _I know you heard what we were discussing Sam. So make your choice. Dean or me?" He let go of Sam's chin with a grim expression on his face and the younger Winchester trembled in shock. Sam glanced between his brother and the angel nervously. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He didn't know how he could choose one without losing the other. Castiel was his ever true master to understand his needs but then Dean had always been there for him and had always put him straight when Sam needed him to. And yes Dean was his brother but somehow it didn't matter to him; they had never been what anyone would consider normal anyway. What was one more abnormality to them?_

_Sam's head felt like it was ready to explode and the world seemed to spin around him. He couldn't choose and he wouldn't. The whole point of his submission was not to have a choice; it was to love and serve and be loved and protected in return._

" _Sammy..." Dean said softly and Sam's head whipped around at the sound of his brother's voice. "It's okay. If you prefer Cas I understand. It's kind of fucked up that I'm-"_

" _I can't," Sam whispered painfully, cutting across him in his desperation. "How can you ask me to do this? How can either of you, knowing what I both crave and need, ask me to choose between the two most important and commanding people in my life?"_

" _We're not doing this to be cruel Sam," Cas replied with a hint of sadness in his tone. "We're trying to do what's right."_

" _What's right is for you to give me what I need like you promised!" Sam snapped angrily. "I don't want to have to pick and face the whoever I would reject everyday! How would I even start to work out what I want when all I really want is to submit to you both? Before this I would have fallen to my knees for either of you in a heartbeat and I still would! Only you are asking for the impossible - I can't and never would have been able to choose between you!"_

" _Sammy I'm so sorry..."_

" _No! I don't want your excuses I want- I want-"_

" _Sam! Pull yourself together!" The sharpness in Castiel's voice brought Sam dropping to his knees without a conscious thought – the move was so practiced that it was an automatic response to the situation. He heard Dean's sharp intake of breath at the sight but didn't react, focussing on staring at the carpet instead._

" _I-"_

" _You say that you can't decide between us," Cas cut in swiftly. "That you have no preference and you would submit to either of us?"_

" _Y-yes."_

" _What about submitting to_ _ **both**_ _of us instead?" Dean asked suddenly and Sam's head snapped up in shock at the question. He looked at his brother and the angel in turn, taking in their expressions with a hesitant gaze._

" _You mean-"Castiel inclined his head to Dean slightly as if in agreement and the eldest brother grinned._

" _What if you don't have to pick one of us Sammy? What if you can have both?"_

_-End Flashback-_

Needless to say Sam grabbed the chance with both hands and hasn't let it go since. It had been a little difficult at first, particularly as Dean and Castiel still had a few underlying animosities from their previous fighting, but they had eventually worked everything out until Sam wasn't sure why they hadn't done it that way from the start. Dean and Cas had become a seamless team after about a month of play; working together to each get what they and Sam wanted.

Suddenly, the bed Sam was lying on shifted and a voice broke him out of his memories and brought him back into the present. He blinked in surprise and glanced around, his eyes fixing on Dean immediately; his elder brother was sat straddling his hips with a devious smirk.

"Hey Cas, seems like we didn't fuck our sweet little Sammy into total oblivion after all."

"Hmmm?" The bed dipped slightly to Sam's left and he let his gaze flicker over to the spot. Castiel stared back at him with calculating blue eyes, crawling onto the bed and sitting next to Dean with a serious expression on his face. "I see. That is disappointing."

"Master..." Sam murmured. He was going to continue when he was interrupted by the faint click of handcuffs. Without him noticing Cas had somehow already chained his hands to the bed. He tugged on the restraints experimentally before biting his lip and looking back to Dean. His brother grinned back wickedly.

"I hope you're ready for another round Sammy 'cause you ain't going anywhere for a long time. See earlier me and Cas said we were gonna fuck you until you pass out and we don't like going back on our word. So you just lay there and enjoy it like the good boy that you are alright?"

"Yes Sir," he agreed automatically, a shiver of excitement running through him at his brother's words as Dean slid a confident hand up his chest to pinch at one of his already sensitive nipples and Cas captured his lips in a searing kiss. This was everything he wanted in life, Sam decided as he surrendered to them once again, revelling in their power over him with every touch. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe he would go to hell for it. He couldn't bring himself to care. And if this was the closest he would get to heaven? It was worth every second of it.


End file.
